The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for dissolving fog and more particularly to a device which mixes and diffuses warm and cold air to dissolve fog.
It is known that fog mainly comprises a mass of water vapor that is formed in conditions of low temperatures and high humidity, such as to cause condensation of the water vapor at the interface between two dissimilar masses of air.
It is also known that the presence of fog in large open areas such as airports, stadiums, ports, highways, and the like creates extremely hazardous conditions.
Currently, devices are known which cause a blast consisting of an enormous quantity of warm air so as to violently hit the fog-bank with a purpose of dissolving the fog-bank.
Such devices have proven, until now, to be inadequate for the solution of the problem, as they have an excessive energy consumption and produce turbulence in the surrounding air mass, with a resulting failure to improve the visibility in the atmosphere.